


Five Things Jack Left in Colorado/Daniel Left in Washington

by zats_clear



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 5 Things, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:33:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zats_clear/pseuds/zats_clear





	Five Things Jack Left in Colorado/Daniel Left in Washington

**Jack/Colorado:**

1\. His son. You never really move past something like that but all the tangible pieces were still in Colorado. The grave that he visited, noting Sara still brought little gifts every week. The box of toys that he finally moved to his attic and then called Sara to come get when he was selling the house because he couldn't bear for them to be abandoned but he could not touch them again without shattering. The park near their old house he loved to play in. The school he used to go to. All of it, frozen in time, locked in his memory, unchanging.

2\. The Simpsons DVD collection, which mysteriously appeared in the on call room at the SGC shortly after General O'Neill's move to DC

3\. His telescope, tucked unnoticed in a closet at Carter's, still in a box. It's in a storage unit right now while she's working in Area 52 so she doesn't know it's there. That's ok. He can wait.

4\. A box of Star Wars trading cards that he will never admit to. They wound up in Teal'c's quarters on base.

5\. His hopes for a future. Of course, the way things were going, his future was headed to Atlantis on the next ship out, but things could change. 

  
**Daniel/Washington:**

1\. Vala. Ok, that was just wishful thinking, but really, she'd be right in her element. Her political acumen was just uncanny. Or was it that all politicos were cons at heart? 

2\. Half of his favorite pairs of shoes. The left, which was just ironic, if you think about it. Apparently when the security inspectors  ~~tore apart~~ looked over his luggage on his last trip east, they forgot to get it all back in the bag. 

3\. His faith. Despite all that had happened in the last 8 or 9 years, Daniel had still believed that the good guys would eventually win. Too many briefings in Washington to audiences who failed to act on vital information provided by men and women risking their lives for their world(s) had slowly worn that down. Now he was not entirely sure who would come out on top in the end.

4\. Angry words hanging in the air and the huff he walked out in. It's harder to find a taxi at 2 am in Alexandria than one would think.

5\. The key to his apt, dropped in the post box at Dulles International before he boarded his plane back to CO, now sitting in a stack of unopened mail on the front hall table


End file.
